


Some Times

by Cleotrix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotrix/pseuds/Cleotrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst's first memory is of darkness. She slips out of stone and falls to her knees. She is alive.</p><p>Just a little thing I wrote a while ago and thought I'd share. Pearlmethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Times

Amethyst's first memory is of darkness. Of blackness. Of a world so full, you couldn't see any of it. Of rock, cold, and pressed in tight to her form. The shape of her. She felt the open world, heard air move, and felt other presences. She pressed towards them, taking the rock with her. She slipped out of stone and fell to her knees. She was alive.

And she met the crystal gems. And she made a choice.

Amethyst was amazed by Pearl. She was tall and slender and moved like she always knew exactly where she was going before she got there. Like, she would stand on her toes and spin in full, contorted, blurred circles and never ever fall because she knew exactly what space she occupied, where her limbs were, and where they needed to be to keep perfect balance. 

Pearl didn't like her. Amethyst was sure of it.  Pearl huffed, and glared, and sneered and called her a heathen and a leftover and... other things. Rose Quartz was kind. Soft and huge and kind. She was the kind of person you didn't have to ask to hug. And always waited until you were ready to let go. Amethyst had never tried to hug Pearl. She didn't think Pearl would let her if she did. 

It drove Amethyst crazy sometimes. Pearl would scream at her to follow the plan, to stay in formation, not to be reckless. But Amethyst saw an opening, and threw herself at it. The bad gem would break or she would, and she was unbreakable. What was the point of being an awesome powerful gem and not using it to your full potential? And Pearl would berate her louder and louder and Amethyst would scream just to be heard but Pearl would never listen. It drove her crazy. She was fine. She liked the way she did things and the way she was. Pearl did things her way too. The difference between the two of them was that Amethyst minded her own business and let Pearl be. 

And sometimes Pearl wouldn't scream. Sometimes she would meander down the waterfall and join Amethyst in her sparkly room. She would fold herself like a paper swan to sit down next to Amethyst's curled up form. And she could be soft, and smile, and say nice things. And Amethyst would blush every single time. 

And sometimes, they were both Opal. And Opal was strong, and fearless, and threw herself into her attacks, and always knew exactly where her limbs were. And she was huge and powerful, and a song. She was such a fragile harmony. She was grand, but the moment the battle was over she fell apart. And Amethyst was back and Pearl was back, and Opal was gone. With her bow and her sureness and her heart, and her deep, comforting voice. 

There were times Amethyst broke. Her body burst in a rush of static and she was back in her gem. When she came back to the world she was always resting on a pillow in her room. Pearl always taking the opportunity to tidy it while she was gone. And Amethyst always waited for the lecture about risk and safety and following the plan, and it did always come. But first there was the look on Pearl's face when Amethyst would burst out of Pearl's pool from right under her feet, and Pearl would go flying and get soaked and Amethyst would laugh and laugh. And Pearl would come up sputtering but when she saw Amethyst, healed and alive and glorious like she was born to be, there would be a moment with a soft smile on her face, and the ache of relief in her eyes.

And it would hurt sometimes. Deep in her chest. In her gem and beyond it. When she would see the way Pearl looked at Rose. 


End file.
